1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for an endoscope that is inserted into a body cavity through an endoscope, and that conducts a prescribed treatment.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-313659, filed Oct. 28, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known to be a treatment tool for an endoscope that is inserted into a body cavity via the channel of an endoscope, and that grasps a diseased portion of biopsy tissue which is the object of treatment.
As this type of treatment tool, a high-frequency treatment tool has been proposed that performs removal or coagulation of diseased portions by conduction of high-frequency current to the grasped diseased portion.
For example, the high-frequency treatment tools disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H05-11913 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-42167 includes a flexible sheath, a forward-and-backward moving section capable of freely moving forward and backward relative to the sheath, and a pair of arms that is connected to the forward-and-backward moving section and that opens/closes and grasps a diseased portion by having the forward-and-backward moving section move along the sheath. A distal clasp is disposed at the distal end of each of the pair of arms. The distal clasp firstly engages with the diseased portion when the diseased portion is grasped.
According to the distal clasps with which this high-frequency surgical tool is provided, even if a diseased portion has a size such that snares or the like cannot grasp, it is possible to cauterize the diseased portion by conduction of high-frequency current after grasping the diseased portion with the pair of arms.